Project Summary ? Research Education Component (REC) Alzheimer's disease (AD) research has been at the forefront of neuroscience due to its substantive innovations in molecular biology, genetics, neuropathology, and imaging technologies. Nevertheless, a critical need exists for professionals with specialized training to bring basic and clinical neuroscience of AD into the next generation. Therefore, it is vital for the IADC to develop and implement a new Research Education Core (REC). The REC's goal is to develop new researchers specifically trained to discover innovative approaches to improve understanding, diagnosis, and treatment of AD and other dementias. REC's significance is fostering the mission of the IADC to stimulate education, information, and training; coordinate across laboratories; and evaluate success in research education. REC's resources and expertise will stimulate synergy among IADC components and improve faculty development and research in neurodegeneration. REC's objective is to promote and disseminate concepts and functions of IADC cores to students and trainees, facilitate coordination among established faculty, and guide junior faculty in obtaining funding and facilitate their career stability. REC's impact is to develop translational skills to move basic findings to clinical interventions and clinical findings to mechanistic studies. REC's critical innovation is to improve upon current practices by adding rational, methodical training, and mentoring specifically devoted to critical skills underlying publication and successful grant preparation. REC's five Specific Aims are: (1) Provide organizational infrastructure within IADC for research education. REC leadership will define and coordinate training logistics and assemble a team of senior NIH-sponsored mentors for students/trainees. (2) Instill integrated fundamental knowledge of brain health and dementing illnesses via a) didactic courses related to AD, brain aging, neuropathology, and neurodegeneration linked with behavioral, cellular, genetic, imaging, and biostatistical approaches, b) biweekly seminar series and annual Research Symposium for AD and dementia; c) a Behavioral Neurology and Neuropsychiatry Fellowship program; and, d) Continuing the Neurobehavioral Rotation for psychiatry and neurology residents. (3) Recruit, retain, and assist students and faculty at multiple career levels, including historically underrepresented groups. Trainees will get structured guidance in writing, reviewing, and submitting scientific communication and successful grant applications. (4) Define specific metrics to assess REC's service to students, trainees, fellows, including rates and quality of conference participation, peer-reviewed publication, and grants submitted, funded, and rate of success. REC will monitor career progression, post-training employment, promotion in employment, and satisfaction from participants. (5) Foster active cross-disciplinary interaction and collaboration within IADC and beyond. REC will establish a multidisciplinary team of AD researchers, available to students/trainees. The REC will provide a strong framework and resources to help develop the next generation of researchers working to enhance brain health and quality of life.